1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridge holders, and more particularly pertains to a cartridge holder for use with .22 caliber firearm rim fire cartridges. Several different models of .22 caliber rim fire rifles and carbines utilize tubular magazines to store a quantity of firearm cartridges in front end to rear end coaxial relation. Some of these conventional firearms have a forwardly opening magazine and require that the cartridges be inserted rear end first. Other conventional types of firearms utilizing tubular magazines have a rearwardly opening magazine, requiring that the cartridges be inserted forward end first. Conventionally, an individual is required to insert cartridges in these conventional firearms in a one at a time manner, while paying particular attention to the correct orientation of each cartridge. This is a time consuming task, and requires tedious individual manipulation of a large number of individual cartridges. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a cartridge holder for storing and loading a large quantity of cartridges into firearms having either forwardly or rearwardly opening tubular magazines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cartridge holders are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a cartridge holder is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 123,884, which issued to J. Frazier on Feb. 20, 1872. This patent discloses a cartridge box having a pair of parallel rows of cylindrical bores formed in a cartridge holding block. The device includes a pair of hingedly connected cartridge blocks so they can be readily folded to a compact orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,840, which issued to G. Canning Jr. et al on Aug. 27, 1963, discloses a package for firearm cartridges which includes a plurality of cYlindrical bores oriented in a rectangular matrix in a block. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,170, which issued to W. Griffis on Nov. 9, 1976, discloses a portable cartridge holder that includes first and second rectangular cups having handles projecting from first ends thereof, with the cups being pivotally connected on their second ends, and when in a first position, the cups have free rectangular edges thereof in abutting contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,197, which issued to R. Gurolnick on Sept. 8, 1981, discloses a firearm cartridge package which is formed from a single board or transparent blank. The cartridge package permits an individual to conveniently carry and load a plurality of cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,894, which issued to W. Schreckenstein on July 19, 1988, discloses a shotgun shell case including a box-like receptacle having a plurality of individual shell receiving pockets and a hinged cover. A belt engagement loop is provided for attaching the case on the belt of a user.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to cartridge holders, none of these devices disclose a cartridge holder formed as an elongated hollow cylindrical tube dimensioned to receive a plurality of firearm cartridges in front end to rear end coaxial stacked relation and including removable caps at opposite open ends to allow rapid loading of firearms having either a forwardly opening tubular magazine or a rearwardly opening tubular magazine. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the use of an enlarged diameter hollow cylindrical quiver for storing a plurality of reduced diameter elongated tubular cartridge holders in parallel adjacent relation. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of cartridge holders, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such cartridge holders, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.